1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic skin beautification cosmetic system and, more particularly, to a skin beautification cosmetic system comprising a handy ultrasonic vibrator with an iontophoretic function that can provide a beautification action in a safe manner and a cosmetic additive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a very high concern about cosmetics regardless of age or sex. In particular, in pursuit of a measure to increase an effect of a cosmetic composition on the face or a measure to secure safety for the face or skin, in addition to applying cosmetics to the face and skin by hand, the use of instruments such as an iontophoresis device and ultrasonic vibrator to increase efficiency has been studied.
Based on this standpoint, an instrument using an iontophoresis device to accelerate penetration of a cosmetic composition, an instrument using ultrasonic waves to assist absorption of a cosmetic composition into the face and skin by the ultrasonic vibration and the like, and an instrument using ultrasonic waves to clean soiled face and skin by vibration have been developed.
In skin and facial care using ultrasonic vibration, microvibration that cannot be provided by human hands activates the skin by providing the skin with a cleansing effect, removing old keratin, and restoring normal conditions of the skin.
As is well known, skin care using iontophoresis causes vitamins which are scarcely absorbed in the skin by a common external application to become ionized and penetrate into the skin by means of electric current.
However, since the human skin is inherently very delicate, some cosmetic users may develop a rash or itch, or in some cases, may receive more serious damage to the face or skin according to the type of cosmetic composition. The same problems may also happen when using ultrasonic vibrating instruments. Use of these instruments for a long period of time may unknowingly damage the face or skin and cause skin problems.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 259045/2001, relating to an electronic skin beautifying device and an ion introducing method using the electronic skin beautifying device, has an objective of providing an electronic skin beautifying device which does not cause skin problems even after long-term use and is safe and sufficient and discloses a device having an electrode for introducing ions of effective components for an area of the skin to be treated and an ultrasonic vibrator transducer for imparting ultrasonic vibrations to the area of the skin to be treated via the ion introducing electrode.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 259045/2001 relates to an electronic skin beautifying device and an ion introducing method using the electronic skin beautifying device, of which the mechanism and system are quite different from those of the present invention.
The present inventor has conducted extensive studies with an objective of developing an electronic skin beautification device which does not cause skin problems and is safe even if used for a long time and provides a sufficient effect in a short period of time. As a result, the inventor has successfully developed an instrument having an ultrasonic vibrator which imparts ultrasonic vibration of a specific wavelength to an area of the skin to be treated. The present invention provides a skin beautification cosmetic system comprising an organic combination of an iontophoresis device, and an ultrasonic vibrator, and a cosmetic additive.
A subject to be solved in the present invention is to remove problems with conventional iontophoresis devices, ultrasonic vibrators, or instruments combining these devices and to provide a system utilizing an organic combination of the iontophoresis device and ultrasonic vibrator with a cosmetic additive to be used, so that an effective action of the cosmetic can be derived and, at the same time, the instruments can be used in a safe manner without causing problems. More specifically, the object of the present invention is to secure safety in the use of the instruments, to ensure a more effective beautification action, to provide improvement of dry skin and aging skin which adversely affect the female skin, and to decompose and remove melanin, all of which have been longstanding problems, by specifying the frequency of the ultrasonic vibrator and, at the same time, specifying antioxidative/antityrosinase cosmetic components which can be ionized as the components to be used in the cosmetic composition with due consideration to mutual reactivity with cosmetic additives such as a moisturizing cosmetic additive (e.g. hydrophilic gel) and/or a whitening cosmetic additive, and in particular, with cosmetic bases.
As a result of extensive studies on the above ultrasonic vibrator, the present inventor has found that if the frequency is specified to a range higher than a certain level, the wave is small and unexpectedly safe to the skin, and if the cosmetic to be used is a combination of a specific cosmetic component such as a moisturizing cosmetic additive and/or whitening cosmetic additive, a cosmetic component such as hydrophilic gel, and an antioxidative/antityrosinase cosmetic component which can be ionized, mutual reactivity with the cosmetic base is excellent, the cosmetic is safe and provided with an outstandingly improved cosmetic function of releasing, decomposing, and excluding proteins by decreasing molecular weight, pulverization, or granulation of melanin, and an excellent skin beautification cosmetic system not affected by light and air can be provided, resulting in a distinct improvement of the beautification effect.